Tarık Zengin
"You know that saying about 'stepping into someone else's shoes'? Yeah, well, I'll give you a better one: I get to ''run ''in those shoes." — Tarık, on his abilities'Mustafa Tarık Zengin '(Turkish pronunciation: [mu.sta.ˈfa ta.ˈɾɯk zen.ˈgin], moo-sta-FA ta-RUK zen-GEEN''https://www.behindthename.com/info/pronunciation), simply referred to as '''Tarık Zengin' and also known as Masquerade, The Chaser, The Tracker, and later Amin Tuguz '(Adyghe Circassian: Амин Тыгъужъ), is a supporting fanon character in the Pixar film ''The Incredibles. He is a Super with the ability to adopt and understand the identities (i.e. physical appearances, mannerisms, abilities in the case of Supers, etc) of others. As a young adult, he was a member of a prominent Circassian folk dance troupe in New Jersey before joining the National Supers Agency as an intern. Rejected from hero work, Tarık's abilities were initially deemed "ineffective" in active combat, though he managed to enter the field of heroism through the "borrowing" of the identities of other Supers. Several years after the ban on superheroes, he was recruited by Syndrome for Operation KRONOS as an asset due to his knowledge on the abilities and lives of former heroes (through Tarık's time spent sorting through NSA files as an intern). He is portrayed by Chechen-German model Ibra Cisse (live-action) and voiced by American actor Tobey Maguire (animation). Background Physical Appearance Tarık stands at a height of 5'10" or 1.78 metres and is of Circassian descent. He has fair skin along with a relatively lanky, tall, and lean build. Tarık's dark-brown hair is thick and straight, along with thick eyebrows and brown-coloured eyes. Additionally, he possesses a long face with a strong lower jawline, arched nose, and thin lips. As a twenty-year-old young adult during the Glory Days, Tarık did not have facial hair, but he eventually grows a distinct stubble along his chin and the rims of his face after fifteen years (at age thirty-five). Attire Casual Attire TBA Formal Attire TBA Official Description In a world full of superpowered heroes and heroines, being unique shouldn't be much of a challenge. Working for the National Supers Agency — a government organisation dedicated to the management and training of superheroes — presents more of a chore than an honour to twenty-year-old Tarık Zengin. With the ability to adopt the identities of others, ambitious intern Tarık wants nothing more than to fight crime and wear a spandex costume with the NSA's other heroes. Stuck in the basement of the NSA's headquarters cleaning suits and sorting papers, he finds his chance to step into the spotlight by "borrowing" the statuses of a few other Supers... Personality "Tarık is just a good kid. In a sense, he's similar to Syndrome when he was still a child. He's bold, has a good heart and benevolent intentions, and just wants to help people, but sometimes, he can be a bit misguided and impulsive when it comes to doing things. Of course, he's a young man who's ambitious and forward-thinking, so being dropped into a repetitive daily cycle is boring for him. Tarık's prone to getting himself into sticky situations and acting rashly if he really wants something." — Chechensichkeria, on Tarık's characterTBA Powers and Abilities Powers "'Stealing' is a bit too harsh of a word, I'd say. I'd prefer to call it... 'borrowing', if you may? At the end of the day, I do return them identities, after all, so I wouldn't really consider myself a thief." — Tarık, on his abilities * '''Identity Adoption: Tarık's primary power is the ability to essentially "steal" the identities of other organisms, though this is restricted solely to humans and Supers. If he initiates direct physical contact, he can access the individual personality, traits, mannerisms, appearance, and limited memories (in order to gain the full extent of one's history, he must maintain contact for a longer period of time) of said person. By doing so, Tarık can fully absorb and thus, steal, their being for a definite amount of time —this also includes their physical features, body language, speech patterns, and, if they are a Super, their powers. The person whose identity is taken will be left with Tarık's own as a "substitute" until Tarık himself returns to swap them back. Weaknesses * Personality Absorption: The longer Tarık keeps the identity of another, the more that person's behaviour and personality will manifest in Tarık while as himself. Describing himself as a "sponge", Tarık unwittingly adopts minor aspects and traits of the people he replicates (i.e. the speed at which they speak or their posture), though these are usually insignificant and go undetected given he returns to his own identity quickly. However, if he remains as another for a prolonged amount of time, more prominent and distinct characteristics will also surface and manifest as his own — the most crucial case occurred when Tarık began to exhibit some of Gamma Jack's eugenicist-like and supremacist views on Supers over non-Supers after taking his identity. In some cases, he will also exert random and uncontrollable bursts of the powers of Supers he has stolen from, including Gamma Jack's radiation manipulation, Macroburst's aerokinesis, and Blazestone's pyrokinesis. * Limited Usage: Tarık can only steal one individual's identity at a time. In order to shift to another, he has to return the first person's identity to its rightful owner, regain his own identity as Tarık, and finally steal the second. This process is not sudden, however, as adopting just one identity significantly drains Tarık's energy and strength and leaves his power in a weakened state until it is able to naturally recover over the course of a few days to a week. * Energy Consumption: As stated before, the identity-stealing process is extremely tiring and will strain Tarık's physical body and abilities in a short amount of time. After one use (especially when prolonged), Tarık will not be able to take another identity until his power is given several days to recuperate and replenish itself. History Familial Background Mustafa Tarık Zengin was born on January 20, 1928, in the city of Paterson, New Jersey, United States, to Turkish immigrant parents Tevfik and Semiha (née Işık) Zengin. He was the second son of the couple after an elder brother, Rıdvan. Descended from an influential business family based in Istanbul, Turkey (formerly the Ottoman Empire), Tarık's parents were both of Adyghe-speaking Shapsug Circassian origin — Tevfik's family, originally called the Chemso (Чэмышъо), was exiled from Circassia (in present-day Russia) to the neighbouring Ottoman Empire in 1864. Tevfik and Semiha departed from the crumbling Ottoman state during its final decline in the early 1920's and resettled in the United States. By immigrating, they lost the majority of the wealth and prominence in Ottoman society and were forced to acquire menial jobs as factory workers in the East Coast despite not speaking a word of English. The couple eventually moved to the city of Municiberg several years later, where they had their first child, a son named Rıdvan. Tarık, who is two years younger than his elder brother, was born in Paterson — the Zengin parents had decided to move to New Jersey in order to seek a larger Circassian diaspora and community. Early Life Tarık, a Super, was raised in Paterson, which had a strong Arab, Turkish, and North Caucasian influencehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paterson,_New_Jersey#Ethnic_groups. Unlike most other cities, it had a low population of superpowered individuals, and so Tarık mainly grew up without the presence of other Supers. Though Tevfik and Semiha had absorbed a great amount of Turkish culture (including the language, cuisine, and some customs), they were staunchly proud of their Circassian origin and ingrained their heritage into Tarık and Rıdvan at early ages. Tarık, who spoke the Shapsug Adyghe language at home, was enrolled into a local Circassian school, which he would attend five days a week (mornings consisted of lessons in Islamic religion, while the afternoons were reserved for Circassian language and culture). Despite being of Muslim background, the Zengins were not particularly religious and raised their sons in a secular environment at home; Tevfik and Semiha were known to observe several elements of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adyghe_Habze Circassian native pagan faith (Habze)], however. As Circassian tradition greatly reveres kinship, ancestral guidance, valour, and honourhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adyghe_Habze#Beliefs, Tarık was taught to respect these aspects as a child. Because neither Tevfik nor Semiha were Supers, they did not anticipate for either of their children to inherit superpowers, and so Tarık's power did not manifest until a much later age. Though his parents disapproved of it, Tarık was a fan of the Supers in his childhood. Both Rıdvan and Tarık were revealed to be "late-bloomers" in terms of their Super abilities, with Rıdvan's revealed to be the detection of superpowered individuals while Tarık could only initially learn of others' identities (not mimic them, as he came to be able to do later). Rıdvan decided to move back to his hometown of Municiberg, where he obtained a career with the NSA as a recruitment agent. Tarık, however, chose to remain in Paterson, where he began lessons in Circassian traditional dance (called ислъамый or зэфакIу ''in Adyghehttps://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Лезгинка#Общие_сведения) at the local Circassian community centre at the age of fourteen. He was eventually accepted into a dance ensemble with the future plan of travelling with the troupe internationally for performances. After several years of training with the group, Tarık made the decision to depart, being dissatisfied with the homogeneity between the dancers (all wore the same costumes and performed the exact same movements). Tarık then turned to local performances by fusing traditional Circassian dance with street moves. ''The Incredibles TBA Relationships Rick Dicker "You know what? I'm tired of being kept in the shadows as everyone's personal assistant and maid. I'm done being a lousy sidekick and cleaning super suits, setting up tables, and buying food. If you really want an intern who does what I have to put up with, hire a professional janitor instead. Don't you see any potential in me? Do you not have even the slightest sliver of hope in me to do something more than wash dirty suits and file papers?" — Tarık, to Rick DickerTBA Macroburst "Kid, I completely understand what you're going through. Being a sidekick to Everseer wasn't much better either — all I did during my first few months with the Phantasmics was take them to the site of a crime or fetch extra cream for their coffee — but just remember that one day, you'll be free from this. Maybe if you show them what you can really do, they'll see." — Macroburst, to TarıkTBA Gamma Jack "I admire how you're willing to fight and die for what you believe in... but sadly, so am I." — Tarık, to Gamma JackTBA Syndrome TBA Mirage TBA Everseer "If I were you, I would... avoid contact with that Gamma Jack fellow you always seem to idolise. He is, as they colloquially say, 'trouble'. And after all, I have precognitive abilities." — Everseer, to TarıkTBA Edna Mode TBA Miscellaneous Playlist TBA Gallery Tarik_Moodboard1.jpg Etymology * Mustafa '''(Arabic: ) is a Turkishhttps://www.behindthename.com/name/mustafa and Arabic masculine name meaning "chosen (one)"https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/مصطفى, derived from the Arabic term '' (iṣṭafā) ''"to elect, to select, to choose"https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/اصطفى#Arabichttps://glosbe.com/ar/en/اصطفى. * '''Tarık * Zengin Trivia * Tarık is panromantic and pansexual, though he has a preference for men. * He has an affinity for cooking and would prepare some of the dishes and desserts for the NSA's various events. As a child, Tarık was taught to make Adyghe/Circassian cheese, which is renowned throughout the Caucasus, Russia, and the Middle East. * Tarık can also somewhat play the electric guitar, which is a skill he picked up during his leisure time, along with the dhol, a drum instrument used in Circassian music. He would practise playing when on breaks at the NSA, but his hands would sometimes bleed if he played the ''dhol ''for too long or with too much force. * Neither of Tarık's parents had any superpowers, so Tarık and his brother Rıdvan inherited their Super gene from their maternal grandfather, Aslan, a Circassian soldier who had fought against the Russians. * Tarık's father, Tevfik, was named in honour of Tevfik Esenç (1904 - 1992), a Circassian-Turkish man who was the last recorded speaker of the now extinct Ubykh language. * He is fluent in the Shapsug dialect of the Adyghe (West Circassian) language. Tarık can speak, understand, read, and write in the language's old Arabic and Latin alphabets. Scrapped Concepts * His creator initially intended for Ira to have a more androgynous appearance, though this was scrapped due to it already being used on the canon character Macroburst. * In previous incarnations, Tarık was not going to be the brother of Rıdvan. He was initially a separate character of Abaza, Armenian, or Mountain Jewish descent at different points in development. * One of his original names was "Amin Ashkatsao". References Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar Category:Pixar characters Category:The Incredibles Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Disney OCs Category:OCs Category:Adults Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fan OC Category:Supers Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters Category:Sons Category:Boys Category:Humans Category:Human characters Category:Alive Category:Characters with superpowers Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Caucasian characters Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Circassian characters Category:Circassians Category:Supporting Characters Category:Zengin family Category:Younger Brothers Category:Protagonists Category:Pixar Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Chaotic Good characters Category:American characters Category:Americans